Naruto: The Breakthrough
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: Challenge from Dracohallo117. After learning about the Kyuubi from Mizuki, Naruto is questioning his loyalty to Konoha. Features several OC and new ideas


Naruto walked aimlessly down the streets of his "home". Konoha? His home? You'd be more accurate saying it was his prison! He had just come back from a "meeting" with the Sandaime, grilling him on his views on what had happened earlier in the night. The old man had the gall to tell him not to blame the villagers for their stupidity, saying in that same old irritatingly kindly tone, "They will come around my boy, just have the patience to persevere, they don't understand you yet, just give them time."

He had heard that excuse from the old man a thousand times before, and each and every one of those times he'd wonder why'd they'd have to "come around" exactly, and finally, he'd found his answer tonight, from a man who Hated His Guts. Apparently, he's had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in his gut for the last fifteen years, and no'one had even bothered to tell him about it, oh he had some suspicions about it, what with the majority of civilians and Chunin calling him demon and fox spawn ever since he could remember.

Walking up to his apartment, he noticed there was a new slick of graffiti covering the walls, this time it was; 'Drop your guard and your dead Demon.', to add to the collection of 'Demon', 'Die Demon Die', 'Monster', and his all time least favourite 'You should have stayed in hell, Demon.' Bastards the lot of them.

Unlocking his door and entering his small, ratty shithole of an apartment, he started wondering WHY he wanted their acknowledgment again, before a fierce head ache ripped him from his chain of thought, '_Because I will be Hokage_,' a determined reply answered for him. *Mental tire screech* '_Exactly why do I want to be the Hokage so much_?' he thought before another headache ripped his head. '_Because then the villagers will accept me, and then I'll prove'm wrong_!' came the reply again. He gripped his head. '_Those aren't my thoughts_,' he winced as the headache came back harder.

"**For fuck sake Gaki, can you not go one single day without arguing with yourself**?" a malicious voice sounded from behind him, spinning around and drawing a kunai he saw no'one there.

"**I'm in here you moronic half whit**!" the voice shouted out again. Naruto spun around to see nothing once more before turning his attention to his closet.

"You're in the coat closet?" he asked warily. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had broken in to fuck with him.

"**Are you really that stupid Gaki**?" the voice came in a deadpan this time. Naruto just growled in aggravation, a voice he couldn't even find was taking jibes at him! "**It's official, my new container is more moronic then my last…**" it trailed off, it's voice actually portrayed sheer annoyance.

"Container?" he said, before doubling over in pain. He managed to mutter out; "Kyuubi…"

"**Ding, ding, ding! Give the Gaki a prize**!" the voice shouted. Suddenly, he felt like his head was going to explode, then not even a second later… his head ache was gone.

He panted heavily, that headache would have been in the top three most painful things to physically happen to him, and that was saying something. "What was the deal with that?" he asked himself rhetorically, not expecting an answer in the slightest.

"**That my midgety, brain dead monkey of a container, was a loyalty seal**," the voice came back, answering him. "**You hairless simian's use it as a way of making sure unstable or disloyal people likely to abandon a particular settlement loyal by placing forceful messages into a seal, and having them activated whenever you thoughts get too rebellious, ejecting a chakra filled electric charge if the sealed doesn't let up, barbaric things really**."

"This coming from a giant fox who wiped out three mountains, nineteen consecutive square miles of forest, most of the western wall of Konoha and hundreds of lives, are calling a single seal barbaric, that's the pot calling the kettle black if I've ever seen it…the hell did that come from?" he asked wide eyed. He sounded intelligent there for a moment.

"**Ah, I see there is intelligence there yet, and you do make a good point, Touché my young monkey. But then again, usually when you're faced with a natural disaster, creatures of even Basic intelligence tend to, oh I don't know… ****move out of the way****. I swear, you hairless monkey's are the most stubborn creatures I've ever had the displeasure of eating**."

"Fine then, that's that taken care of, now. Care to tell me why I'm suddenly sounding like an Einstein?" he paused suddenly. "…Who or what the fuck is an Einstein and why did I use it in a phrase?"

"**Einstein, Gaki, was a brilliant sub-species of your race, I say sub, because the man was far too intellectually superior to actually be part of your race, and you boy, are a far cry from Einstein, though you may have used him in a phrase, because subconsciously, your mind has been probing mine in an effort to stir the intelligence your capable of, but the seal hampers that causing what you may call a back flow**," the giant fox commented condescendingly at first, before

"Okay, now back to the matter at hand. Who put the Loyalty seal on me and where is it?" he demanded. He could hear the fox growling.

"**Do not take it as if I actually owe you anything, you simplistic Gaki, I am not a creature you can simply demand things off expecting nothing to be done in return**," he growled threateningly.

"What do you mean 'in return'? In return I'm letting you get away with living in my body for the better part of fourteen years! And I haven't even gotten one bit of rent!" he shouted stalking up to his bedroom door as an image of Kyuubi's claw shooting out of the cage appeared in his mind, sending wave after wave of stabbing pain from both his head and his stomach.

"**Prisoners don't pay rent boy, never forget, I was as unwilling to be in this situation as you are now," **came the reply, it's tone dangerous and had a finality that was hard to refute.** "Get some sleep Gaki, you have to get your team in the morning**," came the tired reply.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Undoing his clothes and dawning his pajamas.

"**What Gaki**?"

"Thanks for informing me about the seal, g'night." He thought, sliding into his bed, and pulling the covers over tiredly

Not expecting that, Kyuubi stayed silent, for a long while, when he was sure the boy was asleep, before letting out a laugh, it started as nothing but a small snigger, turning into a chuckle, then into incessant giggling, before turning into a full bellied arguably semi evil laugh. "**Well played Gaki, well played. This may not be as boring as I first thought**," a few stray chuckles past it's fanged lips before it lay in it's cage bringing it's giant head upon it's massive hand like paws and settled down for the night.

-the next morning-

Naruto woke up feeling better then ever and went to begin his morning rituals. Idly noting the hot water wasn't working in his shower, he didn't mind that much to be honest, he liked it, and not for the purpose the adults would have thought, it calmed his normally completely energetic persona down, and just let him think. The cold water didn't bother his body as much because of the Kyuubi's gift of healing.

"**Gift of Healing**?" he heard a rude snort after a loud yawn in the back of his mind. "**What are you babbling about Gaki, I haven't given you any of my gifts, and none of them of all things would be something as rudimentary or trivial as healing**."

"If this isn't one of your 'gifts', then why do I heal as fast as I do?" Naruto asked in annoyance, it must have been Kyuubi healing him.

"**Your advanced healing isn't so much a gift then it is a perk all Jinchuriki share, to different degrees albeit, it is a result of my Youki fighting your chakra, your bodily chakra resists, adapting as it goes, this in turn causes your body to adapt, making your cells divide faster. The more Youki in your system, the faster you heal. It also helps in giving you the famous stamina of the Jinchuriki**," the great demon explained tersely.

"So, healing is just a perk, and you can give me some sort of gifts?" he asked hopefully.

"**Yes, I can, your next question, will I? And no, I will not you're not ready to choose yet**."

"And why not?" he asked impatiently.

"**Because Gaki, your not ready for them yet, most Jinchuriki aren't even ready by their adulthood**," the giant intoned.

"Fine then," opening his wardrobe, he smiled at the practically glowing row of orange tracksuits. Why everyone thought they were jumpsuits, he'd never know. As he went to grab one of his orange tracksuits, but a stabbing feeling in his guts stopped him.

"**Oh hell no Gaki**!" he heard the Kyuubi hiss. "**I may have tolerated that orange monstrosity while you couldn't hear me, but all bets are off since you can now, now root around and search for the outfit that attractive ramen vixen got you for your birthday**," Kyuubi growled out demandingly.

"Fine, fine, seriously, why does every hate orange so much?" he grumbled out dejectedly, noting miserably that there was little orange on this outfit.

"**It's not that people hate orange, Heck, I AM orange, albeit, a darker shade, more burnt in colour. It's just that, that particular shade, how do I put this to one as moronic as yourself… ah! For the fact it's TOO BLOODY BRIGHT**!" the giant fox roared in his head, actually sending Naruto's head and by proxy, his body lurching forward straight into the back of his wardrobe, the cringe he had to do as because of the shout made him realize to late.

"Oww…." his groan eventually stopped as his healing came into play.

"****!" he could here the foxes roar of laughter filtering through.

"Unnngh, god damn it Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted in indignation.

"**Sorry *sniggers* Gaki, I *sniggers* just had no idea I could do that**," he could still hear the fox giggling in his head.

"Oh shut up you bastard," Naruto grumbled.

"**Speaking of which Gaki, maybe you should, I don't know, think your answer, the civic population already hate you for thinking your me, idiotically, no point making them think your crazy as well, cause as much as I'd enjoy it, you ending up in a loony bin is not in my plans**," the great beast said, a to-do list on the side of it's cage.

'_Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Can you hear me fat-ass fox? Over,_' he thought with a smirk.

"**Keep up the wiseass routine and I'll stop suppressing the loyalty seal**," the fox threatened, before looking back at it's rear, it was only fat to support the nine tails, honest! At least it had a reason to be like this, unlike that Tanuki Shukaku.

'_Okay, okay, I'll stop_,' he replied rapidly, not wanting to get stuck as an idiot again. Quickly donning the new clothes once he'd found them. He idly noted how comfortable the ensemble was. They were much comfier then his old tracksuit. Grabbing his Hitai-ate from the bedside locker, he tied it around his waist, using it as a belt for his slightly baggy trousers. Strapping on his shuriken pouch to the back of his Hitai-ate and his kunai holster to his thigh, he walked to the door, grabbing his keys absentmindedly twirling them round his finger before clicking it one of the straps on the side of his trousers. Closing and locking the door and pole vaulting from the balcony just as the land lord came up the stairs and started pounding on his door, demanding the 'Bi weekly rent'.

Asshole.

Walking through the village streets, he felt the ground shake. Bending his knees, boredly he jumped high into the air doing a back flip as two girls stampeded down the street leaving a trail of dust in their wake, which he landed in.

Dusting himself off, he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, and walked down the streets, a small smile on his face, and for once, he didn't care that the villagers were glaring at him, it was as if someone had flicked on a light switch in his head, his thoughts no longer constrained his loyalty to the village's protection. Then, he remembered he'd have to protect the civilians, now, that thought cast a rather dark cloud on his once sunny inner musings. Turning into the road that led to the academy, he noticed Ino and Sakura stuck in the door, both struggling to get in the main entrance before each other and were essentially holding each other back by the hair.

'_Oi, Kyuubi, did the loyalty seal inflict anything else on me? Like an attraction to an annoying pink haired plateau brow banshee_?' Naruto asked, his brow twitching rapidly.

"**As a matter of fact, I think it did, how'd you know**?"

'_I'm looking at a for mentioned banshee right now_,' he thought, a tick developing on his forehead as he pulled open the other door beside the fighting pair and watching as they used the space to rocket down the halls to their class room, where the scuffle would begin again. Shaking his head he walked behind them, already hearing the screeching.

Rounding the corner, and heading down the hall, hearing their cries of their (insert high pitch annoyingly shrill voice) "Sasuke-kun". walking up behind him, he felt the prankster in him stir it's head once more, if only just a little, looking at the two "Kunoichi" struggling to get in the door. Grabbing the sign that hung a bit from the door showing the class number, he swung his legs back channelling chakra to the shoes that Ayame had gotten him at the same time, he kicked forward, his feet planting on either side of the fan girls rears, sending them flying into the room landing in crumpled heaps, ass's in the air to show that Naruto's boot and more importantly, an imprint of words in his boot that read "Naruto's Bitch". Said Genin, walked in nonchalantly, hands in pockets, ignoring the gapes of his fellow classmates and sitting by a girl who he'd never even talked to besides a few passing greetings before.

Kumoshin Shinjuu, the would be deadlast had Naruto not passed. She was an attractive young woman of the pale Kaminari decent with long hazel hair pulled into an intricate braid that stopped at the small of her back, sparkling amber coloured eyes and an already blooming figure show cased by a skin tight spandex black vest and matching tights over a fishnet bodysuit, her bust size already matching girls older then her to the envy of the other girls in the class. She was skilled in close range fighting, Genjutsu, Fuuin-jutsu and knife techniques, but was as much an outcast as Naruto was.

Shinjuu, her parents, an older cousin and her grandmother had moved to Konoha after the Hyuuga incident as reparation. As one of the five noble clans in Kumo, said to be near par the level on Fuuin-jutsu to the Uzumaki. It also happened to be the one with the least members left after the third Shinobi war, the new Raikage, Yotsuki Ei, sent them in an attempt to regain the peace talks with Konoha on good terms, by that trade off, Ei had managed to repair some damage, and pass a trade agreement between the two villages. It had worked to quell the bad blood between two villages, but not between Kumo and the Hyuuga clan, but before anything permanent could be settled within the Kumoshin clan, disaster struck the small immigrant family. Shinjuu's parents had been accused of working with the S-class villain Orochimaru, and when they got back from a mission they had taken together, were executed by the "esteemed council". No trial, no investigation, just a kunai squad as they entered the gates.

Shinjuu had been devastated, had it not been for her grandmother, Kumoshin Yajuuko and cousin, Kumoshin Akaraiko, the child would have killed herself. Seeing the villages prejudice, Yajuuko had asked the Hokage permission to move to a more secluded area of the village.

The teachers had sabotaged her, not to his extent, but enough to make her lose all credibility as a ninja, the fact it was supported by the Hyuuga since her family was originally one of the noble clans of cloud didn't help her case much. She had failed her first exam, but had passed this one on account of Iruka. Though, she didn't know she was being sabotaged, Yajuuko did, and had taught Shinjuu that no matter what, the only thing that should matter to her, were those precious to her, and always keep her blades sharp.

One of the few perks of everyone hating on you, you knew where to go if you wanted to find something out no'one wants known.

Shinjuu was gaping, Naruto had passed the exam finally, and had made an entrance that looked badass! Badass of all things! Instead of his usual pathetically loud entrance to boot! He was wearing a black martial arts Gi top with the arms ripped off, under that he had a navy T-shirt with black and red flames visible from the gap in the vest, a long sleeved shirt of what looked like interconnecting rings that got darker the further they went, that ended up black at his forearms, she found herself blushing which was hard to tell because of her skin, Naruto had Ceps, rock hard looking Bi and Triceps she never would have guessed in from his old tracksuit. His Hitai-ate was used as a belt for a pair of ¾ length Cargo-Pants that ended off tattered, with black Anbu style shin guards, covering the front of black Shinobi sandals. In the middle row, a certain Hyuuga was beet red with steam coming from under her jacket and out her ears, drops of blood dripping from her nose in a way similar to most perverts that went unnoticed by all but Shino.

"Mind if I sit here, Shinjuu-san?" Naruto asked quietly.

'_NOOOOOOOO, Naruto-kun, don't sit next to that cloud whore, SIT NEXT TO ME! This is so unfair, he finally gets over that pink haired hussy and goes right after the cloud whore_!' the Hyuuga heiress raged mentally, glaring daggers at Shinjuu.

Another shocker! A quiet, courteous Naruto! Was the world coming to an end around her, what next, Naruto puts Sakura down about her forehead? "Sure," she said disinterestedly. "Go ahead," she said, hiding her curiosity behind a mask of disinterest.

"Thank you," he said, kicking the chair out a bit and sitting down, taking a short roll of black bandage from inside the Gi, and tied it around his eyes. He shut out the world and started working on reigning in his chakra, until he heard a series of menacing stomps coming his way. "What do you want Haruno?" he asked tersely.

Sakura was stunned, Naruto never used her family name to address her. Though, it was short lasted as her anger won out in the end. "Naruto-BAKA! WHATS WITH THE NEW LOOK, ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK LIKE SASUKE-KUN, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE YOU'LL NEVER BE AS COOL AS HIM! SO QUIT TRYING AND GO BACK TO THAT HIDIOUS JUMPSUIT!" the irritatingly loud fan girl screeched. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BANDAGE OVER YOUR EYES!"

Naruto and Shinjuu both put a finger in their ears and wiggled them a bit to try get feeling back in it. "No Haruno-san, I am not now or will I ever try to imitate or be as cool as Sasuke," Naruto said calmly making everyone gape at him. "The bastard was never cool to begin with, *insert murderous glares from all Sasuke fan club members* second, it wasn't a jumpsuit, it was a tracksuit, a jacket, belt and trousers, get your facts straight, and Fuck you, I like these clothes, I get to brand people! You and Yamanaka-san must be aware of that," he said, smirking at the screech of outrage. "And the reason the reason for the bandage, the glare from your forehead was blinding me," he said as he kept his face perfectly straight, though, his eyes were shining with amusement that shone even through the black bandages covering those duel sapphire eyes of his. Sakura just gaped in silence, her mind completely shut down.

Silence, that was the thing most predominant in the classroom. Kiba and other kids looked out the window to see if there were any pigs flying in the sky, several of the more religious students started praying for an answer, if hell had recently frozen over.

-Hell-

"What the hell is with all this snow?" Saten shouted in outrage. His entire flame and horror motif had been frozen over, there were men, shovelling snow of the path in giant jackets shivering like mad. "WHO TURNED OFF THE TEMPERATURE CONTROL!" he shouted angrily

A man with grey skin, and hair of blue fire in a black and grey toga with black mist coming from the bottom, looked up from a poker game. "Someone musta done something impossible again," He said before laying down his cards. "3 of a kind! Beat that!" he exclaimed proudly. A skeleton in a black robe smacked down his cards on the table, and hung his head, while a jackal headed man threw his cards in the air in frustration.

A man with purple skin, in a white kimono, in a mask that seemed to move with his face grinned mischievously. "I intend to, Royal Straight Flush," it said victoriously.

The man with the flaming head seemed to erupt in flames melting all the snow, and unfortunately, soaking all of hell. "WHAT!"

All the while, "NOOOOOOO, NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RE-HIRE THE DECORATOR!"

Safe to say, those who were going to hell would have to have a long wait in purgatory.

-Back at the Academy-

Many people were just staring there slack jawed, what's next, someone breaking character?

Shino walked up to Shikamaru and held his hand out, with a curt "gimme" gesture. The lazy Nara grumbled a 'Son of a bitch' to himself irritated as he took out a wad of cash from a dear skin wallet and placed it into the Aburame boys hand, Shino promptly counted the money before letting out a quiet 'A pleasure doing business with you, Nara-san', before walking calmly to his seat, taking out a wallet with a tribal beetle on it from inside his coat and sticking his newly acquired money in it.

It was official, the world as they knew it was ending.

"Oh, Haruno-chan, do you need to sit down? We can go outside, I thought I saw a field big enough to fit your forehead across, Hey, hey! Can I put an advertisement for Ichiraku's on your forehead? Nobody would miss it then. Oh and Shino? I reserve the right to claim 30% on all bets made on me, If you remember the contract I had you sign before when you started that betting pool," he insulted the gob smacked pink haired bitch, then stated to the bug wielding Genin, all in the same breath.

Iruka walked in just in time to catch the last part of his insult, and stopped in contemplation, that would be a good way of advertising, have the Haruno's use their foreheads and oddly coloured hair for something constructive…then he took note of Naruto's new clothes, and the still crumpled Yamanaka Heiress with 'Naruto's Bitch' labelled across her rear and had to suppress a snigger, you just could never pin down Naruto to get out of pranking. And he certainly remembered the contract, he was the one that officialised it.

"Very well Uzumaki-san, after all, you just won me a $100," he said walking up to Naruto and placing thirty bucks on the table in front of him.

"Nice doin business with ya Bugs," he said putting the money into his back pocket, Ichiraku's here he comes!

"As always Uzumaki-san, likewise."

"Alright class, since your all so quiet, I'll call the teams now. Team 1..."

-skip to team 7-

"Team 7... Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," at this point, Sakura heard her own name, then Sasuke's, and let out a screech of fan girlish victory. "Uzumaki Naruto and Kumoshin Shinjuu," *insert simultaneous head banging* "under Jonin Hatake Kakashi."

"Son*bang* of *bang* a *bang* bitch *bang*" Naruto said between his idiotic irritation reliever.

"What *bang* blon *bang* dy *bang* said *bang*," apparently Shinjuu shared his method.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That Cloud BITCH is gonna try to steal my man_!' The Hyuuga heiress thought possessively/insanely.

"No breaking school property Naruto-kun, Shinjuu-chan. Now. Team 8 will be comprised of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under Jonin Yuhii Kurenai. Team 9 is still in operation, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji under Jonin Sarutobi Asuma, your sensei's will be here after lunch," Shikamaru groaned in irritation and Choji just munched on a bag of chips. Ino was still out for the count, Kiba staring at her branded ass perversely.

Iruka put the chart down and looked over the class with eyes filled with pride. "This will be my last lecture to you all, as your new journey begins, I wish you all luck with the challenges, both big and small that you will surely face, hold your head up proudly, stare it straight in the eye and help your fellow Konohans like they are family, work towards your goals and soar past them with the help, of KONOHA'S WILL OF FIRE!" he roared out, pumping his fists in the air, all the students followed his example, cheering out pumping their fists in the air, bar Shino, who just put his fist in the air and nodded before thumping his fist on his chest twice.

Shikamaru, who just slumped, propping his head on his hand and muttered a troublesome, and Sasuke, for the express reason, that he's an emo. "Now go on for your breaks and meet back here in an hour," he said smiling as he watched his students run out of the class, bar a few.

"Hey Lads '_The hell did that come from_?', do you's wanna hit Ichiraku's ramen stand with me? Since we're a team and all now," Naruto said in an attempt to make some manner of teamwork between them.

"NO BAKA! WHY WOULD WE WANT TO GO EAT RAMEN OF ALL DISGUSTINGLY FATTENING THINGS?" the banshee screeched once more. He looked at Sasuke to see him shake his head slowly, then to Shinjuu to see her wiggling her finger in her ear again. Before smiling at Naruto.

"I'm in, as long as your treating blondy," she said getting up and tracing her finger along Naruto's jaw as she walked past, giggling slightly at his slackened jaw.

"Fine, fine. I'm treating," he chuckled exasperatedly as he followed behind the ebony beauty, never noticing the glare Hinata was drilling into Shinjuu's back.

-Ichiraku's-

"Oi! Ayame-neesan, Tuechi-Oji-san! Warm up the stoves! The eater of the food of the gods is back, and he's brought a friend," Naruto shouted into the shack as he sat at his usual seat.

"Yes-sir Naruto-kun!" a cute feminine voice called from the back.

"You know the people here personally Naruto?" Shinjuu asked, he had never seen Naruto talk about the people who served him his ramen, all they knew, was that he liked ramen a lot.

"Yeah, Oji-san practically raised me, and Ayame was the one to get me my first tracksuit," he said grinning. Shinjuu blanched, a girl had got him his old tracksuit, she must have a horrible tastes. "She got it for me because I told them I was never seen by anyone, heh, I was seen alright, but in the wrong fucking light," a ladle came flying out from the back of the shop and hit Naruto dead on the forehead. Naruto fell of the stool limply, the ladle lying on his chest limply, a large dent in it.

"Naruto! Mind your language in the presence of ladies!" Tuechi shouted from the back of the kitchen.

"Sir yes sir Oji-san!" Naruto said, getting up and saluting, ladle in hand, to hide the bruise for a moment, before he heard Tuechi laugh.

"At ease kid," Tuechi walked in from the back. "so what can I get you and your team-mate?" he asked whipping his hands on his apron.

"One beef, one miso, and one pork please," he said in a calm voice, Tuechi nodded at him, grateful he'd finally decided to calm down.

"And you Young lady?" he asked Shinjuu kindly.

Shinjuu's eyes widened, a restaurant in Konoha actually wanting to serve her. "Uh, I don't know what to order," she muttered out awkwardly. "and how did you know we're team-mates and not boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked grinning and looking away, a mock blush and fake shy smile adorning her features.

"I've seen a lot of Genin teams come through this stand in my time, now what will you be having?" he said chuckled full heartedly, as he saw Naruto trying to hide his embarrassment.

"She'll have a miso to start Oji-san," Naruto stated spinning his chopsticks idly to hide his blush at the thought of Shinjuu being his girlfriend, more mature he may be, but he was still essentially a kid without more than the basic knowledge of women.

"Yosh! Ayame-chan, two miso, one pork and one beef for our favourite blond and his team-mate!" Tuechi called into the back, as an attractive brunette with her hair tied back with a bandana leaned back and winked at Shinjuu. "Coming up Chichi!" she called happily.

"So Naruto, finally decided to get serious?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

"What do you mean Oji-san?" he asked dumbly, hoping Tuechi wouldn't let the cat out of the bag.

"Don't "what do you mean" me kid, I see you outrun, outwit and out gun Chunin Jonin and even the Anbu that chase you after your pranks on a regular basis, or did you forget the chases you got after you pulled the Hyuuga incident two years back?" he chuckled as he saw Naruto groan in irritation and Shinjuu's eyes widen.

Out of all the ranks Tuechi called out, she focused on one. "You outwit Anbu?" she asked amazedly, Anbu were supposed to be the best of the best, to be able to be bested by an academy Dunce, was saying something, then the proverbial light bulb flickered on in her head. "Wait, you, mean to tell me, that YOU were behind the Hyuuga clans hair going neon purple, their faces given a blush that took a month to wear off, their underwear filled with itching powder, and their robes turned hot pink?" she asked, her eyes starting to tear up "How'd you manage to do that?"

"It ain't that hard to do when you have the "Stalker of Konoha" give you the basics, and not serve or teach you more until you until you can recite his speech on stealth without missing a point," he said, scowling as he went an entire week without ramen and glared at Tuechi.

She looked wide eyed at Tuechi who was cleaning the counter suddenly remembering a part of the academy books she'd paid attention to the picture looked like a much younger Tuechi sitting with his arm wrapped round the a mini Yondaime and a girl with midnight black hair, obsidian eyes in a navy tight sleeved shirt, short skirt. And long legged heals. "Your Ozushakage Tuechi, the "Stalker of Konoha"? One of the team-mates of Yondaime-sama, the 2nd SS ranked ninja to come out of Konoha, and only person to be able to stand next to a fully evolved Byakugan and still have them not notice you!" she listed in awe. She was sitting in front of a living legend of the ninja world, a legend on par with the Yondaime. He rinsed the rag he used to wash the counter before folding up and looking at Shinjuu with a kind smile.

"That would be Ichiraku Tuechi, if you please, I put my Shinobi career behind me when I married my dear Aiyaka," he said, smiling lightly.

"How is Ayaika-obaasan doing anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She's been doing good Naruto, even in a wheel chair I can barely keep up. She's been asking for you again," Tuechi said rubbing the teens blond locks fondly, getting another small smile out of the blond.

"I'll be sure to visit her as soon as I can," he said, a small smile, the Shinjuu thought just fitted onto his face far more then that stupid grin of his did, it hit her, that this was his true smile of happiness.

"Ichiraku Aiyaka? As in the famous samurai swordswoman on par with the swordsmen of the mist? The same one to decimate 3 platoons of Iwa-nin along-side the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?"

"One in the same," Tuechi laughed, grinning proudly.

"Ramen's up Chichi!" Ayame shouted from the back, Tuechi laughed and went back into the back to help Ayame with it.

"You knew Konoha's stalker and you didn't tell anyone?" she demanded quietly.

Wondering why the biggest brag from the civilians hadn't shouted to the stars, why he hadn't shouted to the heavens even, that he knew a man said to be on par with the Yondaime.

"Of course I didn't!" Naruto snapped at her, ripping off the bandages around his eyes, and turned his head to her, his eyes going cold, startling her. "I might have been a loud mouth, but I will NEVER betray my family," he stared at her coldly before he brightened up as the smell of ramen filled the air.

"Here you are, one miso ramen for the beautiful young lady, and three bowls of ramen for our #1 knucklehead. Bon appetite," he said chuckling as he saw Shinjuu blush.

Naruto whooped out an itadakimasu, and dug into his first bowl with gusto, but not inhaling it down like he usually did, he had a guest after all. Seeing Naruto eating it as if it was too good to waste a single drop, Shinjuu had to admit, it smelled delicious. She tentatively took a sip of the soup, eyes widening as the flavours exploded into her mouth. Snapping her chop sticks and muttering a small itadakimasu, she began eating with the same gusto of the young blond, though not eating as fast of course, causing Tuechi to let out a full belied laugh.

"Ayame, it seems we have just hooked ourselves another customer!" he shouted into the back..

Ayame came out and saw the Kaminari girl thoroughly enjoying her food. She looked at Naruto and grinned seeing the outfit he was wearing. "I see you're wearing the outfit I got you Otouto, enjoying it?"

"Hell yeah Onee-san, this stuff is awesome, the ring shirt is so much more comfortable then fishnet. Doesn't itch as much either, where'd ya get it anyway?" he asked beginning his second bowl.

Tuechi beamed proudly at his daughter. "Aiyaka taught her how to make it, it's called chain mail. The rings are so tightly interwoven, they won't jingle, but will still give you the same range of movement as any fishnet armour, it's also enough to take kunai and shuriken," he grinned

"Awesome, where'd you find this stuff anyway?"

"She based it off my old Shinobi uniform," Tuechi said, puffing his chest out.

"Wanna know the difference between you and me Oji-san?" Naruto asked grinning slightly.

"I'm old and you're young?" he tried.

"Nope, well. That too, the difference is," he reached into his Gi and pulled out a red tinted pair of shades and stuck them on, finishing the look. "I make this look good."

Tuechi laughed again. So did Ayame. "That you do Naruto-kun, much better then Tou-san anyway," she grinned ignoring the indignant "hey" she elicited from her father.

"Were you a Kunoichi too Ayame-san?" Shinjuu asked, effectively enjoying the atmosphere the restaurant gave off.

"Yep, I gave it up though to help Tou-san with this old shack, lord knows he couldn't do it by himself," she commented slyly, ducking a swipe Tuechi made at her. Shinjuu giggled as she finished the broth, noticing Naruto was on his last bowl.

"Well, we gotta go Oji-san, we have to head back to the academy to wait on our instructor, speaking of which, do you know anyone named Hatake Kakashi?" Naruto inquired, taking the thirty bucks from his back pocket and putting it on the counter. Tuechi scooped up the money and put it in the register.

"All I'll say is stick together whatever happens and enjoy the wait."

"What does that mean?" Shinjuu asked, tilting her head to the side and scratching it at the cryptic answer Tuechi gave them.

"That's Oji-san for you, shall we get a pack of card?" he asked casually.

"Why would we…Oh, he said enjoy the wait," she said, her head catching up.

"Yeah, that narrows it down to seven Shinobi and two Kunoichi by reputation, only 2 of which are Jonin," he explained as they walked into a general store.

"And you know this how?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"Shinjuu, as hot as you are, that is one of the single dumbest things I've heard you say," he said, ignoring the offended look on her face and picking out a deck of cards and two bottles of Coca Cola from a cooler.

Shinjuu was offended for a few seconds after, before she engaged her head. "Pranks?" she said rhetorically.

"Oorah," he said smirking before his mind trailed off to where the hell that came from.

"**Keep this up kit, and I'll have to put up barriers to keep you out of my memories**," he heard Kyuubi growl. Apparently, it came from him.

"Huh? What the hell is 'Oorah'?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter," he said placing the stuff on the counter for the man to tally.

"$45," he said cruelly.

"I'm sorry, I believe the labels add up to 4.40. Care to check again?" Naruto asked, growling dangerously.

"Oh my bad, I meant $50 dollars bra**-*slam-crack slam-crunch***" as soon as the clerk brought the number up Naruto's hand shoot out catching the cashiers hair and slammed his face into the counter twice, breaking his nose on the first one and slamming it once more for good measure, crushing his nose completely. Before pulling out a five dollar note and putting it on the counter, grabbing the deck of cards and the Coke and walking out.

Shinjuu stared at the scene gaping. Naruto had done finally done something other than be loud over his abuse, staring at the unconscious store clerk with blood running down the area around his nose. The people in the store were giving Naruto a wide berth after seeing what happened to the clerk, all were looking at Naruto like he was the devil incarnate. Starting after him, Shinjuu caught up as he held the door open for her.

"What was that about?" she asked, taking the bottle from his had and opening it with a shhhhhht.

Naruto just levelled the ground with a hard stare. "I will not be their punching bag any longer, they want me to follow their laws, fine I'll respect that. They want to bend the laws to make me feel low? Fuck them," he said venomously. "They overcharge me, I'll break their nose, they sell me bad stuff, I'll snap their limbs. They want me to protect them? They'll have to earn it," he finished darkly.

"You know, if you hadn't enjoyed ramen as much as you did, I'd say you're a completely different person Naruto," Shinjuu said quietly.

"I found out something that made me change my outlook, Shinjuu-chan," he said, taking a swig of his Coke.

"And that is?" she asked, inwardly jumping at the thought of finding out one of the seven enigma's of Konoha.

"Something you'll have to wait to find out my dear," he said flashing a sly grin at her causing her to pout.

-Academy room 103, two and a half hours later-

Naruto growled, the cards had only entertained them for so long, considering that when Sasuke and Sakura were asked to play, Sasuke shook his head and Sakura screeched … something. Seriously, he does not speak howler monkey dammit! So they had played for an hour before they ran out of games that didn't involve luck or skill, because Shinjuu lost every round and soon turned away with a 'hmmp'.

Naruto sighed leaning back on his chair, feet up on the desk and arms folded behind his head. '_What to do, What to do, What to do, What to… I know what I want to do! ...Nope, I got nothing_,' his thoughts continued that way for several dozen cycles, before they stopped. An evil grin forming over his face slowly, causing his team-mates to scoot away from him in paranoia, they had all seen his pranks at one time or another, and knew that grin anywhere. Even Sasuke's eyes became shifty, making sure the blond stayed at least three meters away from him.

Taking a roll of ninja wire from his pouch, he tied it to the door, before looping it in an intricate knot around a pipe at the parallel wall, repeating this four times, and taking three kunai from his case, and doing something they didn't know was possible with paper, made small cannons out of toilet paper rolls, before positioning them.

Walking to the door, he plucked one of the strings and watched in satisfaction as the kunai sunk into the door. He set the kunai again, ignoring Sakura's screeching to get his attention. He took the chalk eraser from the board and did…something to it and put it on the hem of the door, before heading back to his seat, tying a piece of wire round his right pinky, and began trying to spin one of the joker cards on his finger using his chakra to keep him occupied while he waited.

20 minutes later they heard footsteps from outside, Sakura stopped her incessant nagging of Sasuke for dates and they all stared at the door. The soft pat, pat, pat stopped outside the door. As it opened, the kunai flew and the sound of ripping fabric filled the air.

"My first impression of you, I hate you all," came the bored if slightly edged voice of their masked sensei, who was doing the splits, three rips on his trousers, just centimetres where his "jewels" were moments ago. Sakura was spluttering apologies and nonsense. Sasuke was staring at him incredulously. And Shinjuu was holding her hand to her mouth trying to keep her from giggling, failing miserably. Naruto was smirking.

"Then you'll loath us after this," Naruto said, flexing his pinky. A massive tomb flew from the rack at Kakashi, who dropped from his splits and lay flat as the tomb flew over him into the wall behind. The area shook at the impact of the massive book, causing the precariously balanced eraser to fall straight on the masked Kakashi's face, a dust cloud picking up causing the Jonin to cough.

When the cloud dissipated and Kakashi looked up at the title of the book. "One thousand and one detailed ways to comically and/or mentally fuck someone up," he read aloud then sat up, causing Shinjuu's barely suppressed giggles to shift into maniacal and insane laughter. He looked at the window to catch his reflection, his mask looked like a clowns face… There was a bright flash, and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto holding a small camera. Shinjuu couldn't, being too busy laughing her ass off.

"Your right, I do loath you all, especially **You**," he said, nodding at the blond Genin, Naruto merely waved merrily and put his camera away.

"So does most of Konoha, what else is new," he said throwing the Silver gravity defying haired Jonin a damp cloth.

Kakashi nodded at him thankfully, before washing his facemask, Hitai-ate and visible eye.

"Meet me on the roof," he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, how they got in to the academy, was anyone's guess. Naruto picked a still laughing Shinjuu and carried her over his shoulder, Sasuke and Sakura followed after him, inner Sakura laughing her ass off too. Just outside the door, Naruto picked up the book and channelled chakra into it, effectively shrinking the book down to pocket size and sticking it in his shuriken pouch.

-academy roof-

Once Shinjuu's laughing had stopped, Naruto put her down and let her walk the rest of the way. Kakashi heard them come up and sighed, so much for full attention reading time.

"Naruto, you're so chivalrous," came the sarcastic voice of Shinjuu as Naruto kicked the door off it's hinges.

"Hey, it's not my fault you have the sense of humour of an insane 2 year old," Naruto shot back.

"It's your fault for getting the kunai to close to his jewels, where the hell did you get that book anyway?" Naruto pointed in a direction.

"Custom book shop," he said idly sitting down on the step and lying back.

"Who was it by?" Sakura asked, she loved reading, and if someone like Naruto could read a book that long, it had to be a major attention grabber.

"Uzumaki Kushina, my mother," he said softly.

Kakashi choked inwardly. '_I knew the title sounded so familiar! He knows about his mother? This is not good, Sandaime-sama has to know immediately_!' he thought frantically. Outwardly however, he kept a cool façade. "Alright, lets introduce ourselves. Tell me about yourselves."

"Uh, sensei? Why don't you start, show us how it's done," Sakura finished uncertainly.

"You know, name, a thing about you, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies."

"You start sensei, since we don't know you at all," she finished giving herself a mental pat on the back for being so smart

"How you managed to get Kunoichi of the year I'll never know plateau brow," Naruto muttered closing his eyes, causing her to send a feeble amount of killing intent at him.

Kakashi decided to step in at that moment.

"Fine then, I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm an elite Jonin, my likes, you don't need to know, I don't really dislike anything, dreams for the future? Meh, I have a lot of hobbies…" he finished disinterestedly. "You next Pinky."

Sakura bristled at the nickname, but started anyway. "My name is Haruno Sakura NOT PINKY! and soon to be," she paused here to stare dreamily at Sasuke. "My likes are, I mean who I like is," she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "I dislike NARUTO-BAKA AND INO-PIG!" She screeched in annoyance grinding an invisible neck between her hands. Kakashi picked up a faint 'hate you too plateau brow' from Naruto causing him to frown, though it went unnoticed by the genin. "My dream is to," she took a side long glance at Sasuke and giggled. "And my hobbies?" she giggled insanely a small amount of blood coming from her nose.

There was total silence, everyone looking at the fangirl like she had two heads, which was highly believable giving the size of her forehead. Naruto decided to break the silence before it got to uncomfortable.

"For those of you that don't speak insane/rabid fan girl, I'll translate," Naruto began after clearing his throat dramatically. "She wants to be Mrs Uchiha Haruno Sakura," he said, making Sasuke go an Orochimaru pale. "Her likes are mister brood king beside her and watching him bathe. Her dreams are to marry Sasuke, fuck/rape him and have his baby, not necessarily in that order though and her hobbies are stalking Sasuke and breaking into his house and making out with his used boxers and using his "used tissues" as turn ons, before putting them in a shrine dedicated to the "incredible awesomeness" of her "Sasuke-kun", " he finished with a disturbed shudder. Sakura glared at him blushing bright red in rage.

Before she could say/shriek anything, Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to go, saving everyone's sense of hearing. "You're up next, "King of brood"," causing Sakura and Sasuke to glare at him and Naruto and Shinjuu to snigger.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am an Avenger. I don't have many likes, and I have numerous dislikes, one of them being my thousands of fan girls," Sakura just stared at him with hearts in her eyes and a bit of drool coming down her mouth. "I don't have many hobbies, but I have a dream…more an ambition. To utterly destroy the man that massacred my clan and to revive my clan after that."

'_Just as we thought…_' Kakashi thought disappointedly. Oh how he hated it when the shrinks were right.

'_Sasuke-kun is sooooo COOL!_' Sakura squealed mentally either ignoring the crack on fan girls or not believing it in the slightest, that, or she heard something else completely.

'_What do the girls see in this conceited idiot_?' Shinjuu thought her eyebrow twitching rapidly, the cause? Sheer idiocy on the idea of this whiney broody ass being hot.

'_Egotistical ass_,' Guess who.

"Alrighty then," he pointed at Shinjuu, not even bothering to acknowledge her.

'_Racist bastard_,' Naruto growled mentally, unleashing his and unknowingly unleashing a mere fraction of Kyuubi's as well making Kakashi go pale.

'_Where is this… is this Naruto_?' he thought, fear clutching his heart as he looked into a cold blue eye barely open.

Shinjuu glared at the Jonin, but noticed him standing stock still, rigid as a board, a bright contrast to the lazy slouch he had minutes ago. Following his line of sight, she saw Naruto, a single eye barely open, the bottom of his visible iris had gone a metallic shade of sapphire. '_What could Naruto be doing to unsettle a Jonin so much_?' she asked herself, fully aware that if one earned the title of elite Jonin, it's not just for show

"Ehem," he cleared his throat with veiled nervousness. " Ms Kumoshin?" the killer intent switched off like a light as Naruto closed his eye again.

Shinjuu stared between the two before shrugging. "My name is Kumoshin Shinjuu and I have a skill with blades of all size. My likes are knives, my Obaa-chan, training, practising my former clans techniques, reading, running and recently added Ramen," she said, licking her lips as the flavour came into her mind again. "I dislike arrogant Pricks, Fangirl Kunoichi, calligraphy, people who don't take me seriously and the civilian council. My dreams are to solve the Seven Enigma's of Konoha and find out how my parents death is connected to Orochimaru," she said, fires burning in her eyes. "My hobbies are hanging out with the few friends I have, knife training and reading the Icha-Icha series," she said, admiring the masked Jonin's book, before stars appeared in her eyes, and she was right in front of the Jonin, at eye level with the book. "Is that the new Deluxe Icha-Icha schoolgirls edition? With bonus material and advanced script for the supposed movie to come out?" she asked, drool cascading from the sides of her mouth and hearts in her eyes.

Suddenly, teaching Shinjuu didn't seem so bad. "It sure is, signed by Jiraiya-sama himself," he says grinning behind his mask and giggled perversely, Shinjuu joined his giggle, a drop of blood escaping her nose. "Shades, your up," he said motioning at Naruto.

Naruto was quiet for a time, before sighing and sitting up begrudgingly. "Names Uzumaki Naruto, bar you I'm the oldest here, my likes are training, focusing my senses, pranks, ramen, and training with Tuechi-Oji-san" he said making Kakashi go stiff once more. He paused momentarily, before pulling off his shades. "My Dislikes are the majority of Konoha, cold ramen, fangirls, such as, but not limited to Sakura, though I stand by my logic that the Haruno clan's foreheads and ridiculously coloured hair would make good advertising plans. My dream for the future? Can't really say I have one anymore. Anyway, my hobbies are hanging out with my Nee-chan, training, pranking basterds, and eating ramen."

Kakashi was silent seemingly still reading his book. '_So I got an insane fangirl. An unstable avenger Uchiha, a perverse ebony beauty who likes Jiraiya-sama's books, and a ramen obsessive Jinchuriki that has started fitting the mould. This is bad. This is very, VERY bad, he's supposed to love Konoha more then anything and have a crush on Pinky. How long has Tuechi-sempai been teaching him, and when did he work out the reasoning skills to pick out his mother from a frigging book_?' "Well, you all seem …interesting. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for our first mission."

"What's that gonna be Sensei?" Naruto asked. He had gone back to his inclined position some time during his internal rant and was now looking up at the clouds. '_I see why Shikamaru loves this so much, this is so relaxing once you take the time to unwind_.'

"Survival training," Kakashi said simply.

"But sensei, we did survival training in the academy. What's the point of doing it now?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the looks she was getting.

"This isn't an ordinary survival exercise, this exercise has 75% fail rate, in this, you'll be surviving … against me," he finished, chuckling darkly.

"And what happens if we fail?" Naruto asked looking up at the cycloptic Jonin, narrowing his eyes.

"You get sent back to the academy," he said eye smiling merrily. "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll only lose it, Ja ne," he called merrily, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, well I'll see you all tomorrow, and eat breakfast, if what he was like today is any indication, he'll be three hours late again in the morning," Naruto said while getting up and walking to the railing.

"But Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat, and I'm sure he had a valid excuse for being late today," Sakura said/screeched retardedly.

Naruto was about to comment, but shook his head and closed his mouth, pole vaulting over the railing and using the principles of the leaf spinning exercise in reverse to let him slide down the wall. All three of them run to the rail to see him walking lazily down the path nonchalantly, hands in pockets. Sakura had her jaw on the ground, Sasuke's eye was twitching and Shinjuu was shaking her head amusedly.

"I'll see you both Tomorrow," she said walking down the stairs, ignoring the pathetic sounds of Sakura's incessant nagging of a date from Sasuke.

-Naruto's apartment-

Naruto was lying bare chested on his worn but comfy bed with the bandage tied around his eyes, his T-shirt, chain mail and Gi were lying in a small pile on the bedside locker beside him, a small smile on his face, just enjoying the silence. He had decided he quite like using killing intent, it was actually pretty calming. _'I wonder if I can refine it though_,' he thought tapping his chin.

"**Oh, do tell**," he heard Kyuubi butt in, breaking the silence he had been enjoying for the last hour.

"You know, it's getting slightly annoying, you butting in on my plans," Naruto spoke out, not even bothering to think.

"**I am a millenniums old demon, I have years of experience, I'm on level with lady Gaia, when it comes to nature, and above all else, I AM BORED**!" Kyuubi roared making Naruto's head rise for a moment before falling back down on the pillow.

"You're a loud bastard, you know that?" Naruto stated more then asked.

"**Wrong. I didn't have a mother or a father, I am a corporal mass of chakra, neither male nor female, if I wanted to, I could be both, but that just messes you up, and I have worked far too hard to not turn genders now, on with the plans, give me something to work with, I need something to do before I go stir crazy in this bleeding cage**!" Kyuubi said shaking it's head.

"Fine, I want to increase the versatility of killing intent, but I have nowhere to start off on it."

"**Boy, you wound me with your idiocy! Killing intent is one of the few things that is universally a given to all creatures, from the 'intent to kill' beasts use, using it as a pressure with a small amount of your chakra in it, or pure unbridled killing intent, which can be used in fights from anything to paralyse your opponent, to making them think your unbeatable by stimulating their primal side's fear. Personally, I enjoy a hearty mixture of both the pressure and the killing intent**," the giant fox explained, giving it's own opinion of the three other ways.

"Killing intent can be used as pressure?" he asked, never hearing of such a thing.

The seal on his stomach glowed red for a moment, before an unearthly pressure weighed against him, he stopped breathing, it felt like gravity had increased around him and was solely focusing it's crushing force on him. Even the AIR looked heavier, then it was gone, the seal stopped glowing and Naruto took a gasping breath.

"**That boy is pressure**," Kyuubi intoned. "**And by adding my killing intent to it, my victims will begin to panic, leading to shock, and finally, asphyxiation. It is quite the force, being able to kill someone without even opening your eyes**," Kyuubi said, grinning evilly.

"Can you teach me?"

"**Nope**."

"Why not?"

"**This falls into the 'I don't owe you a damn thing, so you don't get nothing**!" category of things," the fix said, shifting around in it's cage.

"Fuck you," came Naruto's intelligent answer.

***knock-knock-knock***

"**We will continue this later**."

Naruto got up and walked to the door, pulling his T-shirt and sandals on. '_Finally we agree on something_.' Opening the door he saw two Anbu, standing with their arms folded behind their backs.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence," the Anbu with a dove mask said before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Shunshining to the Hokage tower.

"Give a little warning next time, will you?" he growled in an irritated tone, cause both the Anbu's jaws to drop behind their masks in shock, last time they did that he shouted how cool that was and was screaming at them to teach him repeatedly in rapid pace.

Walking up the stairs, the route becoming ingrained into his head from years of going this way, he looked at the secretary who forced a smile at him, Naruto just flipped her off and opened the door, instead of his usual kicking it open. Causing the offended secretary's jaw to drop as well. Naruto Never just Opened doors. Closing it behind him, he looked at the aged Kage.

"You needed something Oji-san?" he asked quietly.

After getting over the initial shock, Sarutobi Hiruzen composed himself. "Yes Naruto-kun, I've heard some disturbing rumours about you lately," he said casually.

"Something about you smashing a store clerks head into the counter, now how are you going to be Hokage if the people don't respect you?" he asked casually.

"Me? Hokage? To a bunch of ungrateful, hypocritical bigots? No thank you, I'll pass," he said bitterly.

"But I thought that was your dream?" Hiruzen was starting to panic, with Kakashi's renown for failing students, and Naruto no longer wanting to become Hokage, once Kakashi failed the team, he would have nothing to hold him here, and therefore, he wouldn't hesitate to leave the place that hated him. Therefore effectively loosing the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, as well as their Jinchuriki.

"And it was just that, a dream, non of it was mine," he snorted in amusement.

"Then you leave me no choice," Hiruzen sighed before forming a half seal under the table and resting his cheek on a fist.

Naruto felt a pinprick at the back of his neck, before something wet slide down his neck. Reaching up, he touched it seeing it was some black liquid. 'Ink,' he thought narrowing his eyes.

"**You owe me one Blondie**," Kyuubi called from in his cage.

'_Hey Kyuubi, do you mind if we show the old man your pressure thingy-mabobby_?' Naruto asked mentally, a sadistic gleam shining in his eyes.

"**Oh it would be a great pleasure**," came the response filled with sadistic glee.

The pressure in the room sky rocketed, the seal glowing covertly behind his dark shirt.

"So you're the one who put that bloody seal on me," Naruto growled, his body moving through the thickening air like a hot knife through butter. Concentrating his own killing intent on the man he once regarded a grandfather.

'_What is going on? How is Naruto doing this_?' Hiruzen thought in shock. He could actually see the air shaking under the pressure of Naruto's gaze.

"Do you know how humiliating it is to be thought of as nothing more then a clown? To be overcharged and just start shouting bullshit at people, to actually Like a Haruno? DO YOU?" Naruto shouted, mentally picturing an arrow pointing upwards. The pressure started building again. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have to run away from crowds on your own fucking birthday? To have the closest man you have to a grandfather lie and scheme to do things that should not be done? WELL?" he roared, wait a sec. '_Fox_?'

"**The chakra pressure seems to be bringing out your animalistic side, interesting**," the fox mused. A tail stroking it's chin.

He tuned back in seeing Hiruzen starting to turn blue, imaging a arrow pointing down, Kyuubi turned down the pressure so the man could actually breath easy once more, even if it was just. Taking a chair, he intertwined his fingers.

"Care to tell me about my mother?" he asked calmly.

Hiruzen felt his breath catch, but masked it masterfully. '_How did he find out about that_?' "Naruto-kun, I believe I've told you this many times before, I don't know your parents."

Naruto's eyes just twitched. "I might have been an idiot not to notice this before, but I've recently come across a little knowledge," he said taking a small book from his pocket and placed it on the desk, then channelled chakra into it. The small pocket book soon became a large tomb. Hiruzen paled once he saw the title, and more importantly, the name of the author.

"You must understand, your parents left explicit instructions for you not to know until you were Chunin or old enough to know," Hiruzen said quickly, trying to save what little respect the teen had for him.

"Oh I understand that," Sarutobi inwardly breath a sigh of relief. "What I don't understand is how I look like a carbon copy of the fucking Yondaime, and no'one in this god forsaken village sees it, so this leads me to believe, that either I'm the son or brother of the Yondaime. With moms last name, I'm inclined to believe the former," he said, his eyes unreadable, the deduction caused Hiruzen to visibly choke. "I thought so."

"You have to understand Naruto, if Iwa had known of your parentage, their would have been numerous assassination attempts-"

"More then this village has already made?" Naruto said cutting him off, causing the Sandaime to flinch once more. "I want what is mine."

"I cannot do that Naruto, if people found out your nam-" the pressure slammed down on the room once more.

"I never ASKED for the name, I only ASKED for what is mine. The house, the money. Everything they left for me," he pressed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, trying to twist this in his favour. "You must be a Shinobi before your allowed entrance into your parents house." he said, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Fine then, Tuechi-Oji-san should know where it is," he said calmly, before two Anbu blocked his path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Naruto, you see, the home is currently under the watch of the council, and they are quite adamant about keeping it."

"You mean to tell me…" Naruto's voice was dangerously low. "That you sold out my families home…to…the…COUNCIL?" Naruto roared, spinning around in a rage, causing the Sandaime to fall off his seat in fright.

"**Well now kit, it seems we have another thing we can agree on**," Kyuubi said to him as he levelled on the pressure, while Naruto's KI ran wild. "**We both hate councils**."

The Anbu guarding the door dropped to their knees, clutching their throats as they clawed desperately, trying to somehow break the force around their bodies and letting them breath even a tiny bit.

"**I take back what I said before, you're more then ready for some of my gifts, we'll seal the deal when you go to the ramen shack your so fond of**."

Naruto glared viciously at the Sarutobi elder. "I'm hungry," he growled out, before he pushed both Anbu out of the way, opening the door and slamming it behind him. As soon as Naruto was out of the room, and the door closed, the pressure dissipated.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" one of the Anbu requested, rubbing his throat gingerly and panting gently.

"Granted," Hiruzen said, picking himself up and putting his hat back on, covering his face.

"You really fucked up concerning the kid," he said, sliding his mask across his face and sticking a senbon in his mouth.

"You have no idea," Hiruzen said trailing off, only realising how badly he had fucked up.

-Ichiraku's ramen bar _ Minutes later-

"Fucking old man," Naruto muttered, tilting his head to avoid a ladle.

"Naruto! Language!" Tuechi shouted irritated, he thought he'd broken Naruto of his cursing streak years ago.

"Sorry Oji-san, I have a lot on my mind, particularly the lies people have been keeping from me," He said, raising a slight glare at Tuechi.

Tuechi sighed from behind the counter. "Naruto, there are some things you were not old enough to learn. If it hadn't been for the law concerning your tenant, I would have told you years ago," he said. "And I'm assuming you finally put 2 and 2 together, right?"

Naruto's glare just hardened.

"I bromised Nato-baka that I wouldn't intervene too much in your life, until you knew about him," he said flatly.

That stopped the glare entirely, there was a difference between a promise and a bromise. Promises are made to show you'll do something for people on your back, or close friends. A bromise, however, is undying loyalty to your brother, blood or not, you keep it.

Naruto sighed in irritation, as much as he wanted to be annoyed at Tuechi, he couldn't, you just don't break bromises. It's just not done! "I understand, could you show me to dads house later?" he asked.

Tuechi just grinned. '_Boy will he be surprised when he sees Minato's House, yeah, let's call it a house_,' Tuechi thought mischievously.

"**I think it's time we discussed the point of coming here**," Kyuubi's voice broke the peace.

'_Fine, what are these gifts_?' Naruto asked the fox inside him irritated, but the tone did little to hide his excitement.

"**The Bijuu's gifts vary the higher the tails, up to Sanbi, they can only choose one of my brethrens chosen gifts**," Kyuubi said in a lecturing voice.

'_And what would those gifts be, you know, in case I ever have to fight them_,' Naruto reasoned, wanting to be prepared. He wasn't naïve enough to believe he was the only Jinchuriki out there.

"**A reasonable question**," Kyuubi mused. "**Let me see if I remember. Shukaku-chan would give it's host control over sand, Takiara, would give her host a choice between necromancy and wielding the flames she was made of, and Isonade gave the choice of water supremacy, some sort of mist fuelled GenJutsu or the ability to grow scales as hard as steel, with the only gap being the eye**," Kyuubi finished.

'_And what about tails four through you_?' Naruto asked, actually eager to learn this.

"**Very well, I guess I can indulge you**," Kyuubi said mirthfully. "**Saruhoshi gave the choice of two, earth dominance, fire mastery, master agility, and super strength. Gabi…gave basically, you mastery over two of the five basic elements. Namekujikuji gave the ability to use acid release, bubble release, release poison from your sweat, water supremacy, form a shell of chakra around himself for protection on instinct, aaaaand…something to do with healing, I'm not sure…**" the Kyuubi trailed off.

'_What about the seven tails to you_?' he asked, going back to his Ramen.

"**Ah, this is where things get complicated, each of us have the ability to give three abilities. Harashi-chan would give an affinity for bugs, regeneration much faster then the healing all Jinchuriki have, wind and water supremacy, earth dominance, the ability to grow a diamond hard shell, and super strength**."

'_You keep mentioning 'Supremacy' 'Dominance' and 'Mastery' why_?' he asked confused.

"**There are what you call when you have complete control over an element, meaning you waste almost no chakra. Virtually almost impossible for humans to gain, a couple millennia you were close though**," Kyuubi said thoughtfully. One of it's tails stroking it's chin.

'_And you and Hachibi_?'

"**Tohokai, gave enhanced strength, speed, agility, Iron release, enhanced flexibility, stronger chakra coils, lightning mastery and earth supremacy**," Kyuubi said chuckling slightly.

'_Just enhanced? That doesn't sound very useful, you can do that with chakra_,' he mused, not seeing the advantage of non chakra enhancements.

"**On contraire Gaki, Tohokai's containers with these abilities usually trump ninja enhancement, and outlast them in terms of chakra usage**."

'_And you? Fox_?' he asked, oh hell, he couldn't wait to see the three kick ass abilities he could use.

"**I can feel your excitement from here Gaki jeez. But either way, your right to be excited. First, are the nature release**."

'_Huh, nature release_?'

"**Just think of them as upgraded element releases**," Kyuubi said grinning viciously. "**Next on the list is the ability to turn your skin into a diamond hard substance, third is the ability of the storm callers, the name should explain it all**," Kyuubi said quickly, stowing Naruto's question.

"**Fourth, is rearrange you body so it'd become similar to that of a Hanyo's, fifth, I could give you the power to temporarily bend the light around you and become transparent, sixth, chakra mastery, seventh earth dominance, eight, I could raise your body temperature up several degrees, making you immune to colds and poisons, might speed up your healing a bit, but I'm not too sure. And finally, I could, theoretically, give you the ability to wield the power of darkness**," the Kyuubi said, finishing ominously.

'_Power of darkness_?' he echoed. '_What good is a bit of shadow?_' he asked, tapping his chin with his chopsticks and going back to eating his ramen, before finishing it, and putting it on an ever growing stack.

"**Not shadow, Darkness. All creatures, young and old, no matter how powerful, or how courageous, have a primal fear of the dark, of the creatures that lie within it, of the terrors that are hidden behind it's void like curtain. Few humans ever have to experience total darkness, and that is something you should thank whichever deity you pray to for**."

'_Why's that_?' Naruto just couldn't understand it, this was the most powerful demon known to man, afraid of a little bit of dark.

"**Because kit, True darkness, consumes everything it comes across, it sucks you up into a silence you cannot see or hear or touch. A prison that would drive the most level headed Lion turtle to the depths of insanity. Pray boy, that you never have to experience something like that, it's a fate I wouldn't even wish on my most hated enemies**," the Kyuubi finished gravely.

'_I take it you've experienced it_?'

"**To got to my level of power, there's always a trade off of some kind**."

Naruto knew that tone, it was a 'better left unsaid' type of tone. He just decided to turn his attention back to Tuechi.

"Hey oji-san, given the choice, would you rather an upgraded element release, turn your skin diamond hard or the ability to call big ass storms?" Naruto asked, giving Tuechi the first set of abilities the Kyuubi had given him. Tuechi tapped his chin contemplatively.

"Upgraded elemental releases, why?" he asked.

"Just checking something," he said, giving a mental nod to the fox, his seal started glowing, unnoticed under his clothes. "So, my new place?"

Tuechi just chuckled good naturedly before motioning for Naruto to bring the stack of bowls into the chef, and helped him wash up. "So where's Nee-chan tonight?" as he handed a squeaky clean bowl to Tuechi.

"Out shopping with Aiyaka-chan," he said drying the bowl and sticking it in the press.

"Clothes?"

"Most assuredly."

"Perfume?"

"Definitely."

"Shoes?"

"Stupid question Naruto."

"Sharp pointy things?"

"Of course, you know them," he chuckled remembering the last time Naruto said something that sounded suspiciously like an innuendo around the two, they had him practice evasion…while aiming for his balls… while his arms were tied behind his back…in only his boxers…

"Think they'll get you that chakra conductive kitchen knife that changes chakra into wind affinatied?"

"Not a chance," Tuechi sighed.

"I'll get you one on the Ichiraku's ramen stands birthday," he said scrubbing some soup off a bowl.

"That'd be great Naruto."

"I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"The hell do just you and Nee-chan get this done, and still make 40 bowls of ramen for me?" he asked, looking at the incredibly large stack of bowls still to be washed.

"It's a skill acquired over time, and a trade secret," Tuechi said sagely.

"Your not gonna elaborate on that, are you old man?" Naruto deadpanned.

Tuechi just grinned. "Not a chance."

"You suck old man!" Naruto exclaimed in mock anger.

Tuechi chuckled. "You have no idea how much you just sounded like Kushina just there."

"Huh?" he sounded like his mother? He glared holes in the side of Tuechi's head. "Come again?"

"You've got her temperament and personality, with a healthy dose of your fathers brilliance and attitude," Tuechi said, laying his hand on the teens shoulder. "Now, lets whip up a couple of Kage Bunshin's to finish cleaning these and go see your new home, shall we?" he asked, taking up the good guy pose.

Naruto just grinned, and made the single hand seal. Four puffs of smoke either side later, there were eight clones.

"Lock up when your done boys!" Tuechi called out retreating from the stand.

-forests of Konoha-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for seemingly the hundredth time.

"Just a hundred yards Naruto…" Tuechi drawled irritatedly. In the last fifteen minutes alone, he'd asked that one question more times then he wanted to count. Naruto just growled impatiently.

Soon enough, they came to a MASSIVE clearing.

Naruto's jaw just DROPPED.

"T-t-that's Mine?" he stuttered, looking at the odd style(western) house in front of him...alright, house might be an understatement, this place was more akin to a mansion.

"Your father had a lot of money in his later years of service, he decided bunking with us wasn't good enough when Kushina came into his life, so he had this place built," Tuechi explained, tearing a notice from the civilian council out and throwing it away.

"There's a blood seal keyed to only open to your blood under the pillar there, Minato reset it before he left to fight the Kyuubi so no'one would be able to get in here. Apparently, he knew he wasn't coming back, and that Sarutobi would probably bend over backwards to the council to stop them bitching at him."

Naruto wordlessly walked to the pillar, slicing his thumb on his sharpened canine, he slid it across the underside of the concrete. The seal glowed, followed by the pillar, then the fence around that surrounded the mansion, and then, hundreds of glowing seals appeared like ghosts in the night in the air. Long chains of seals, forming a dome over the mansion it glowed brightly before shattering into millions of pieces of glowing light, disintegrating before they hit the ground.

-Somewhere in Tori no Kuni-

On one of the paths in the land of birds, two figures in black cloaks with red clouds embrodied on them, both wore straw hats, covering their faces, walked down the road at a sedate pace, the taller of the two raised his head as a feeling of divineness hit him.

"A great work of art has just been unleashed onto a lucky few, Yeah," the figure stated sagely, before the small, shuffling figure beside him snorted.

"I apologise, I must have farted," he said in a deep baritone voice. Cry's of indignation and outrage shook the once quiet bird forest path.

-Back with Naruto and Tuechi-

Naruto and Tuechi watched in silence, their necks arched as the last of the seal snow fell. A minute passed, before Tuechi broke the tranquil scene. "Say what you want about the man, but he always had a penchant for being flashy," Tuechi mumbled behind him. "Enjoy your home Naruto, Minato had seals to keep this place preserved, so you can just head to bed," here, he let out a loud yawn. "I best be off, Naruto, these old bones aren't getting any younger," he said jokingly.

"Later Oji-san," Naruto waved distractedly as he leaned on the gates.

"Come by the stand tomorrow at 4am for some early morning training!" he heard Tuechi shout, which he just waved to. He waited till the ramen chef was out of view to head in.

Turning when Tuechi was out of sight, he pushed the gate open, before shutting them as he was in, in a flash of light, the security was up once more. "Pops was paranoid," he mused before walking to the front door. Mentally preparing himself for whatever test would come tomorrow, he made a dozen or so clones to explore the place, not even bothering to take in the surroundings, and made his way to where he guessed the master bedroom was, opening the door, he flopped onto the bed. Within minutes, the bliss of unconsciousness had taken over, and he dreamed.

He dreamed of many things, weird and wonderful, of streams of blue and white fire, wind that could push mountains, water that with pressure alone could kill a lesser man, and earth that was hardened in the bowels of the hottest volcano's and lightning that moved with the fluidity of water and the grace of snakes.

This would be the second good night sleep in a row he had gotten in many, Many years.

-mindscape-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of himself lying on grass. '_Now that, was one weird ass dream_,' he thought sitting up on the grassy plain. Stifling a yawn he looked around. '_Where am I now exactly_?'

"**Well kit, I didn't expect you here for another hour at least**," he heard the Kyuubi call from behind him turning his head, he say a horse sized Kyuubi laying in the shade of an absolutely massive, MASSIVE, tree.

"What happened to the cage, and the sewer, Fox?" he asked slightly perplexed, a massive cage just didn't magically disappear. At least, it shouldn't…

Kyuubi just snorted in amusement. "**The cage was a representation of what you thought it would look like, believe me, this area is only mildly better, at least my fur isn't constantly soaked here**," the Yoko muttered.

"What could make this place any better, oh almighty Kyuubi, seeing as I owe you for breaking that loyalty seal," Kyuubi growled at the sarcasm at the sarcasm, before closing his eyes in thought.

"**Wabbits**," it said finally. **"I want Wabbits**!" it shouted in glee, hoping to it's paws.

"Wabbits?" … *insert light bulb ping* "Ooooh, you mean Rabbits,"

"**That's what is said! Wabbits**!" Kyuubi shouted irritatedly.

"Never mind," Naruto sighed in exhaustion, before closing his eyes, and instead of counting sheep, he started counting rabbits.

One became two.

Two became four

Four became 8 and so on and so forth.

By the time he was done, there were hundreds of rabbits twice the size of Kyuubi. And they would STAY twice the size of him, here Naruto internally grinned evilly at how THAT would work out. Looking over at the fox, he say stars in it's eyes, and the Niagara falls of drool escaping it's maw.

Clearing his throat to break the fox from it's day dreams of ripping the delicious pieces of meat to shreds. "There, now then, can you tell me what these Nature releases are?"

"**Huh**?" came the intelligent reply. "**Uh, oh! Oh right yeah, those, well, to be blunt, their an advanced version of Senjutsu…you've never heard of it, have you**?" the fox deadpanned, getting a negative grunt it sighed. "**Alrighty then, nature energy 101. You see, all things on our world give off energy, the rocks, the streams the oceans, the deserts the mountains the grass…you get it, well by learning to harness that power, one gets the right to become a sage, hence the name "Senjutsu", now, name the two aspects that make chakra**."

"Physical and spiri***WHAM***" one of the Kyuubi's tails came down and slammed on his head, giving his face very friendly with the ground.

"**WRONG**!" it roared. "**Seriously I thought you humans would of figured it out by now! God damn it! Just as I'm starting to gain respect for you clueless apes, you go and pull this…! This… TRAVESTY! Of idiotically epic proportions**!" the fox ranted.

Pulling his face from the ground, which, by the way had a nice impression of his face by the way, and spat out some dirt and grass.

Naruto let him rant for another few minutes, bringing his arm up, a watch materialized on his wrist .

"Your going off topic Kyuubi," he stopped the fox from ranting again when it stopped to take a break.

"**Thank you…anyway, chakra is a mix of physical and MENTAL energies, that's why chakra control is based off your mental faculties, or how smart you are, while chakra capacity is determined by physical prowess**," Kyuubi explained tersely.

"So, was the seal why I had such bad chakra control before?"

"**Pretty much**," the great fox said in a monotonous tone. "**Some summons use nature energy regularly, out of all the lower and mid tier summons, the toads are the only ones that train their summoner to use Senjutsu. Now, you humans claim the Rikudo Sennin taught humans to use chakra, that is bullshit, you already new how to use chakra, but rather showed you a different way of using it, albeit, the new style wasn't as versatile as the other sets, it seemed more powerful, but that was it. Summons maintain you have to be still to use Senjutsu, they were not around before Rikudo-san, so they never knew of the other divisions of hand seals. They would know the seal for nature, but that seal is a given**."

"And those seals let you do… what?"

"**Gather nature chakra while moving**," it said simply

"So what are these seals?"

"**Umi, Yama, Areno, Taira, Kazan, Mori, Kusamura, Taki, Kawa, Numa, Sora, Tsuki, and Tenpai**," the great fox listed out as it said these, pictures of how the handseals were done floated out of from under the tree. "**And many more you'll have to discover on your own**."

"So let me get this straight, Fox, there are seals for the environment? Along with numerous other seals. Are there any others I should know about?" he almost shouted at the fox.

"**Don't get smart with me kit**," the fox growled threateningly.

Naruto rubber his temples tersely. "I'm getting rather tired of calling you "Fox" or "Kyuubi". You got a name pal?" he asked tiredly.

"**Hmmmm**," Kyuubi thought perplexed. "**Lady Mito use to call me Jo…"**

"**Jo**?" he echoed incredulously.

"**Hey, it's an androgynous name**!" Kyuubi exclaimed in indignation.

"But seriously! You sound like some nerdy teenager! Spouting off useless facts and unknown knowledge!"

"**SHUT UP KIT**!" Jo roared, it's voice going feminine for a moment, before it shook it's head. "**I've worked to hard to stay genderless, I am NOT turning just yet**!" Jo shouted, it's voice back to the normal. "**Can we please get back to work**?"

"Fine then…Jo, how exactly, would I use these elemental releases?" he asked. Rubbing his temples and calming himself down.

"**It's quite simple really, all you gotta do, is place two to three nature seals in each Jutsu, start middle and end. Is there any Jutsu handseals you know besides your shadow clones and the academy thre-two I mean…**" it chuckled weakly seeing Naruto's glare.

"Let's see…ah! I know, Sasuke's fire Jutsu! The grand fireball, oh, on a side note, I'm not dumb enough "Anymore" right now to believe there's no side effects. So, spill," he said sternly.

Jo just rolled it's eyes. "**Very well then, taking nature chakra into your body when still for you humans is dangerous, you were never supposed to use nature chakra either way, you may gain sage like attributes**."

"That's it?"

"**To the Juubi's knowledge, yes**."

"…And sage like attributes would be?" he pressed, not wanting to get into any real messes because of lack of information

"**Oh, enhanced speed, strength, able to sense chakra through nature, basic understanding of animals talking…you know, sagey stuff,**" it finished lamely.

"So basically, you don't know," he took a shot at the large fluffy orange fox, who seemed to be eyeing a rabbit hopping particularly close to the tree.

"**Not in the slightest**," It was at that point, an annoying ringing filled the air. "**I take that as your 4am alarm clock,**" Kyuubi said with an air of amusement. "**Enjoy getting up**!" he heard, and then his vision swam

-Namikaze estate_Master bedroom-  
>"Oh my aching…this is the last time I spend all night with Jo when I should be sleeping…" he groaned sitting up and rubbed his head. Getting out of the bed sluggishly, he made his way to the bathroom with all the grace of a drunk. Closing the door behind him, he saw three knobs labelled: 'Hot' 'Cold' and 'Morning Wake U<p>

p'. Twirling the morning wake up knob, waited until the basin was full where he almost fell back asleep, and promptly dunked his entire head under the water. A visible shiver ran down and up the entire length of his body and he whipped his head out from the water. "DEAR KAMI THAT IS FREEEEEEZING!" quickly drying his head. He dressed in his ninja attire , jogged down the hallway, slid down the banisters and walked to the kitchen. Checking the pantries, the bread box, the fridge and the freezer, he found nothing, absolutely nothing to eat, seriously, they should at least of had some canned foods or rations.

'_I guess I'm gonna be eating after training,_' he thought glumly, heading out the door and , he opened the gate, ignoring the light show in the background before continuing on his merry way, closing the gate behind him and jogging away lightly.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Stand-

Naruto broke out of his jog into a sedate walk just as he saw the ramen bar, feeling the ground shake, he shook his head. "I swear this is an ungodly hour to get up," he muttered, bending his knees, he flipped over two green blurs with a dust trail.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUTH!"

"I see their as exuberant as ever…" a shiver of disgust ran along that thought. Now THOSE were jumpsuits.

Spandex Jumpsuits.

On muscly men.

Without a cup.

"I swear Jiji should make them part of the T&I division, but the rat bastards under a Genjutsu to make them go along with the insane training, suit, hair and eyebrows, and cast, then release it periodically…nah, that'd just be too cruel," he said aloud to the empty street. Before flipping over one of the flaps and walking in.

No sooner, three Anbu with plain white masks shimmered into existence. "The container raises a very good point," one muttered monotonely.

"We should report this to Danzo-sama."

"Agreed. But first, we need to see Fuu-sama and get rid of the mental scaring that is soon to occur from looking at their legs."

All three nodded. A shiver of disgust crawling up their backs, before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

-inside Ichiraku's-

"Oi Nee-chan? Oji-san? Anyone home?" he shouted, walking down to the basement of the shop. Which was freakishly huge by his humble opinian.

Looking around, he caught the two sparing, he watched in awe and tried to keep up with every shot the two threw, but over the course of it, missed most shots completely. The two stopped fifteen minutes later, whipping sweat off their forehead and taking a light drink.

'_That was totally wicked_!' "When are you going to teach me to fight like that?" he asked with thinly veiled excitement.

Tuechi just laughed good heartedly. "When your body is able to take the strain, M'boy."

"My body can take the strain now!" he protested. "It's just the academy are filled to the brim with idiots who can't teach properly!" he shouted.

"Very well then Naruto, if you think you're ready, I'll take you through the steps, take off your shirt, and mail though. I don't want you drenched for your team evaluation."

"Why do I get the feeling I just made my life hell?" he asked Ayame, who just grinned evilly at him.

"Naruto-kun, I officially welcome to the Ichiraku family boot camp! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 500!" she roared sadistically.

"Whah!" he yelled as she swept him off his feet, making his face meet ground.

"**You should have kept your mouth shut kid**," Jo supplied quietly. Naruto just whimpered in reply.

-Done-

Well there you have it, after much consideration, thought and effort, I have put together my longest work yet, I may not have covered Naruto's resignation exactly to the letter, but it Will be done next chapter. Now, I'll need some actual feed back this time. What would you as the readers, want Naruto's other two powers to be?  
>Should I introduce Fuu into the story as a character?<p>

And for all of those that don't review, it takes 40 seconds … maybe, at MAX! I mean seriously! And thanks for ye who did review, the four know who you are, anyway, I'll stop boring you with a note the majority of you aren't even going to read. For the Americans, happy thanks giving.

Slan


End file.
